


Be Alright

by GoldenDandelions11



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDandelions11/pseuds/GoldenDandelions11
Summary: Claude thinks, and then reaches for his phone. He needs to call her, to talk to her
Kudos: 1





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was written as an assignment for English back in January but Im uploading it because I am insanely proud of it:) Enjoy! Lemme know in the comments what you think- Cas

The sound of screeching tires break through the quiet nights barrier, like a brick through a window. Claude takes a deep breath and cherishes the feeling it leaves in his lungs, because for the night, he has felt as though he was holding his breath. You see, he's a driver for a local organized crime group, they call and he's there. No matter what. As of right now he's alone, everyone ran off when the job got sketchy which was so far off the plan that Claude had no choice but to just leave. Erebus would tear him a new one if she knew that he did something like that with such reckless abandon. He reaches forward and shuts the car off and leans his head back against the head-rest while his eyes slip closed. 

A few seconds pass, and before he knows it, there's a loud bang and the sound of the windshield shattering fill Claude's ears like the worst goddamn orchestra he has ever heard. What follows is a sharp, searing pain directly under where his heart would be on his left side. He gasps and his hands fly to try to cover the intense pain he feels. Moments later, he feels nothing. Numb, it's all numb. A million thoughts race through his head. Mostly regarding the fact that he just got shot in the chest, during one of the most chaotic jobs of his career. The only thought he could fully place a finger on, was about Erebus. His beautiful, talented, wonderful girlfriend. God, how he wishes he was cuddled up next to her, watching one of her stupid chick-flicks on Netflix. But no, he has to be here, in his 12-year old Toyota bleeding profusely from his chest. 

Claude thinks, and then reaches for his phone. He needs to call her, to talk to her, to hear her sweet voice for what could be the last time. Due to the nature of his occupation, Erebus' number was the first one on his contact list just in case of an emergency. Claude clicks on it, and the ring sounds oddly distorted as he waits for her to pick up. He can't let go now, not yet. He needs to stay strong, just until he hangs up the phone. Erebus finally picks up her phone and Claude almost whimpers when he hears her pretty voice

"Hiya baby, how'd the job go?" She asks curiously, without the slightest inclination of the situation Claude has gotten himself into.

"Oh, uh- it was fine I guess, it's probably gonna be a two day thing so I just wa-" His breath caught in his throat. 

"A two day thing so I just wanted to call and talk to you before we head out again" Claude lied, trying not to give himself away.

On the other end, Erebus was in her pajamas all sprawled out on their shared bed. She hadn't expected Claude to call tonight, nor to tell her that he wasn't coming home. He sounds conflicted, but she doesn't think too far into it. 

"Okie dokie, baby. Is everything alright? You sound either stressed or winded." She says with a concerned, sour tasting syrup coating her voice. She hates what Claude does for a living, even though she knows why he drives still. Claude started driving a year ago, when his best friend, Leo, died. He was all Leo had, which left him to pay for the funeral costs after he overdosed. Erebus wasn't the only one who hated that Claude was a getaway driver, she knew Claude hated it too. 

Claude knew just how dangerous it was, but after he paid for the funeral, the organization leader made him sign a contract. The contract stated that Claude was to drive for them for another year, in order to prove his 'loyalty'. That basically just meant that, Claude had to drive for a certain amount of time so they could be sure he wouldn't just go rat the organization out to the cops. 

"Yeah babe, I'm okay. Don't worry about me, please. How was your day?" He asked, even though he was at a point where he couldn't hear himself speak so Claude had no idea if it was coherent. He genuinely wished this conversation could be over, but he also wanted nothing more than to talk to the love of his life, during his last minutes. Erebus went on happily talking about her day, and Claude just listened. He listened to the sweet hum that her voice left in his ears, only giving sounds of slight acknowledgement every once and a while to let her know he was still there. Claude could hear her voice slowly getting quieter as she got more tired and he took this opportunity to say his goodbyes.

"Erebus, baby, it's getting late. I know tomorrow's a busy day f-for you so you should get some sleep. I'll be here for you to talk to tomorrow and I'll be home before you know it. I love you so so so so much, and I want you to know that. Okay?" Claude barely choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Oh, uh okay! You're right, I am very tired. Goodnight, handsome! I love you too, and I can't wait for you to come home" Erebus says, a smile evident in her voice. She hangs up the phone, and Claude feels like everything around him slows down. He lets the phone drop from his hand, and feels the tears fall down his cheeks. 

His eyes stay closed, like they have been for the last 15 minutes. Claudes' breathing slows to almost nothing, and behind his eyelids he sees every good memory he's ever had in the span of 5 seconds. And then, like the snap of his fingers, he fades. Claude fades into nothing, in his 12-year old Toyota, in this dingy back alley after fleeing from what is known as the worst job ever. Everything his life could have been, can't be anymore. Because of one wrong choice, one stupid decision. The love of his life has been left alone, all because of him.


End file.
